The Sage and the Asari
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Full Summary inside: Naruto ends up in the Mass Effect universe right in front of Liara T'Soni who is trapped in the Prothean Security Field on Therum. Now he finds himself mixed up in a fight against a race of sentient machines bent on wiping out all life in the galaxy. Will he be able to break the cycle like he did in his own universe? Written in memory and honor of Freedom Guard


**AN: Hello again everyone, I back again with another new story…Now I know what you're probably thinking but this is something that I have been slowly working on since around July but due to various reasons it has been put on hold until now.**

 **This story is an adoption/adaptation of Freedom Guard's "The Shinobi and the Asari Scientist" story. Sadly back in August Freedom Guard passed away leaving all of his stories that he was working on unfinished.**

 **However a few months before his tragic passing the two of us would message each other back and forth and I asked if it would be alright for me to either adopt or make my own adaptation of his "The Shinobi and the Asari Scientist" story which he was happy to agree to and from there we would message each other back and forth with ideas for the story and he would help me iron out the kinks.**

 **Now some of this chapter is the same as the first chapter of his version of the story but there are differences in some places. It is in his honor that I now present to you my version of "The Shinobi and the Asari Scientist".**

 **R.I.P. Freedom Guard: You were a great author and friend whose stories were always enjoyable to read and a great friend to those who helped those who asked for it. You are missed but not forgotten and I just know that you are looking down on all of us fellow authors and watching over us.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect they belong to their respective owners/creators.**

 **Full Summary: Having outlived his friends and loved ones Naruto travels to a new dimension to live out the rest of his days in peace…Only to get dragged into a war against a cycle of destruction and death that has repeated for countless years. Once again he takes up the mantle of the Hero and sets out to break the cycle once and for all…and maybe find love once again. The Sage has arrived.**

"Normal": Speech

" _Italic"_ : Thoughts

" **Bold"** : Kurama's voice in the real world and in Naruto's head or name of a Jutsu.

In Therum…

Liara T'soni could not help but be worried the current state she was in, she had gone to this world to study some Prothean ruins and had done some good work, as good as one can get being by herself, then the Geth appeared. She knew they the Geth the second they deployed their troops and she quickly tried to find some measure of safety while still trying to answer the burning question in her young Asari mind _"Why are the Geth Here?!"_

No one had seen the Geth in over three hundred years, not since they revolted against their creators the Quarians and sent them into exile and resulting in the Quarian race being trapped in the Migrant Fleet. Many people shunned the Quarians for their actions and that had lasted for over three hundred years, though Liara was not one of them. She did not have anything against the Quarian people and had at times asked her mother why was it after so much time that their people were not being given some measure of aid, despite what happened to them.

Benezia told her that it was not an easy thing to do because of so strong a law that the Quarians had broken willingly or not, which was the creation of A.I.'s or "Artificial Intelligences" which the Geth were. It was to be expected that because of this the Quarians would be looked down upon by many. Benezia then went on to explain that she too felt that the status of the Quarians was unjust and that the Council had gone too far in placing them in this situation, but with the majority against them it would up to the Quarians to change things and how they were all viewed by the people around them…Not an easy fight to be honest.

Yet here the Geth were and now it seemed that they were looking for her. She knew that because she was the only person at the dig site and they had come to the dig site with great speed and purpose. Yet that did not answer the question on why they had come after her of all people. She was a simple Asari Scientist looking for answers to the Protheans sudden disappearance 50,000 years ago, and while she was indeed the daughter of one of the most recognized Asari political figures, she felt that the Geth would not be interested in the politics of organic beings…So why would they be after her?

That was not her only concern however as she also had to figure out way to get out of her current situation…namely being suspended in the air by a Prothean force field that seemed to resemble Biotics. When she had come here to hide, she accidently activated something that she guessed to be some form of Prothean security system in the ruins. Had her situation not been so dire she would have been very eager to study the device even though technology was not her specialty. Now though she had to find a way out of this trap before the Geth found her in such a vulnerable state. She did receive Huntress training from her mother but knew that meant nothing if she couldn't free herself from her current predicament…and especially if her abilities ended up bring the whole mountain down on top of her.

Her train of thought however was broken when a large glowing sphere of energy appeared near her; she managed to look in the direction and was awed by the sight. She could tell it wasn't created by Biotics since it the glow of blue was not present in the sphere…Instead it glowed a golden color with lines of crimson and black running all over it and she didn't see anyone or anything generating it.

She looked on in surprise as the sphere moved to the floor and began to fade inward revealing a figure inside of it. The figure looked to be a human and as the sphere finally faded away, she finally got to see that the figure was indeed a human but was different. She had not met many humans in her young life as a Maiden due to occupation as a archaeologist and her innate shyness towards other people of any race, but she did know enough about humans to tell that the young man resting on the floor a little ways from her was different… _"and very handsome"_ she thought with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He wore some form of armor that was unlike anything thing she had seen before and looked almost ancient and his weapons were definitely not the modern kind since they appeared to be of the bladed variety. His clothing was unlike anything she thought humans would wear, black and orange with some kind of black hooded coat that had a red flame pattern near at the bottom of it, she caught sight of some kind of cord around his neck and figured he was wearing a necklace of some sort, and on his feet he had some kind of sandal-boot hybrid. He appeared to have spiky blonde hair, a tanned skin tone, and amazing enough there seemed to be three scar-like streaks on each of his cheeks that resembled…whisker marks of some sort. He also looked nice on the eyes but what really caught Liara's attention were his unexpected arrival and that fact that he was injured and healing right before her eyes!

As Liara watched his flesh stitch itself back together right before her eyes multiple thoughts were racing threw her mind the most prominent of them being " _This is impossible only Krogans have that kind of healing rate!"_ She continued to watch gaping as the young man healed right before her eyes aware that the young man was beginning to wake up.

Naruto could help but feel his body begin healing itself like it had so many times before in his life. As his body repaired itself he tried to contact the one being who had been with him longer than other and who had become one of his best friends and partner the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama, "Hey you still with me Kurama?" he asks mentally.

Naruto hears a groan before letting out a sigh of relief " **Yeah I am still here Naruto and before you ask yes the seal worked but I had to shield your body with my chakra during the trip and will need to rest to recover my strength"** Kurama says tiredly.

Naruto smiles as he appears in his mindscape which used to be a decaying sewer but was now a large open field with a forest off to one side. Naruto walks up to large orange furred 9-tailed fox who lying down resting his head on his massive paws "Okay buddy and thank you for once again saving my ass, before you go to sleep can you tell me what you can sense of the world around us?" he asks the great fox.

Kurama lets out a yawn before smirking **"From what I can tell we have successfully travelled to a new dimension like we intended. We have apparently ended in some kind of underground ruins? I can also sense that we are currently not alone and that there is someone suspended in the air near us"** Kurama says before letting out another yawn.

Naruto smiles as he listens to his friend explain their current situation and he thinks back to why he decided to travel to a new dimension in the first place. After the Fourth Shinobi War and the defeat of Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and later Kaguya Otsusuki, Naruto had finally gotten the chance to relax with his secret girlfriend of a few months Hinata Hyuuga.

What nobody except for Hiashi Hyuuga who was Hinata's father, and Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato "The Hidden Leaf Village" and someone who Naruto saw as a his mother even though she wasn't and was old enough to be his grandmother was that after the battle with Pein in which Hinata tried to save Naruto who was pinned to the ground by rods and confessed her feelings to him, Naruto had secretly met with her and confessed his own feelings for her.

Naruto told her how he had never loved Sakura Haruno who was one of his teammates the other being Sasuke Uchiha under the teaching of their sensei Kakashi Hatake. He went on to tell her that he had always loved her but kept his feelings for her a secret to protect her from the villagers who saw him as the Kyuubi since the night of his birth the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere and attacked Konoha resulting in many deaths including the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-who he had recently found out were his father and mother-and was later sealed into Naruto making him a "living prison" for the Kyuubi and making him a Jinchuriki which translated to "Power of Human Sacrifice".

Nauto went on to then explain how he couldn't bear the thought of her being mistreated or hurt for being with him. Hinata was speechless the whole time that Naruto told her about his feelings for her and how he hid them to protect her. Naruto then surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and asking if she would be his girlfriend which she answered by kissing him on the lips surprising him for a moment before he returned the kiss.

When the two finally separated from their first kiss they just held each other as Naruto told her that they needed to keep their relationship a secret due to the threat that Akatsuki an organization that was after the Kyuubi sealed within him and the other tailed beasts was still out there. Hinata agreed and from there the two would secretly see each other. However Tsunade and Hiashi eventually found out after suspecting something was going on between the two and secretly confronted the couple surprising them but then went on to say that they approved of their relationship.

After the war ended and the two were finally able to come out with their relationship things were great for the two as their relationship was one of the most talked about things in the entire Elemental Nations due to Narutos new status as the "Hero of the Elemental Nations" for all he did in the war. However the couple soon found out that Naruto had one more surprise that they should have realized sooner…his near godlike stamina.

When the two were finally comfortable enough to begin making love to each other and having sex they soon discovered that Narutos insane levels of stamina on the battlefield also carried over to the bedroom. He could go for hours on end and still be ready for more and would always outlast Hinata. This was a blow to her self confidence no matter how much Naruto tried to tell her it didn't matter to him if she couldn't last as long as him because all he wanted was her happiness.

Hinata being the loving and kind woman she was then came up with the idea for Naruto to have more than one girlfriend and upon telling him of her idea and successfully shocking him more than he had ever been. Naruto was hesitant about the idea at first but after Hinata told him that he simply had so much love to give that it wasn't right for her to keep it all to herself. After some thinking about it he finally agreed to the idea but they decided that only the girls who truly loved him would join the relationship which later led to Anko Mitarashi, Samui of Kumo, and his distant cousin Karin Uzumaki joining the two of them.

Anko was one of the biggest shockers to join them but she had come to care about him as she watched him grow up. Like Naruto she was a pariah of the village due to her former sensei being Orichimaru of the Sannin one of the biggest traitors in Konoha's history. She would watch Naruto from afar and keep him safe from the shadows sometimes and leave him birthday presents on his kitchen table on his birthday. She had started caring about him and looking out for him after she saw him not take any crap from the villagers who looked down on him with hate filled glares and whisper about how he was a demon in disguise which was very similar to how they treat her.

During the war Anko had gone missing after she was kidnapped by Kabuto Yakushi who was Orochimaru's second in command. Kabuto wanted the Curse Seal that Orochimaru had placed on Anko. Upon noticing Anko missing Naruto had used his newly enhanced Sage Mode to locate her chakra signature and found her in a cave barely alive and brought her back to Konoha for medical treatment.

When word had gotten out that Naruto and Hinata were looking for girls to join their relationship Anko was the first to talk to them about the possibility of her joining which surprised them. Anko told them how she had been helping Naruto from the shadows and had come to love him over time and after a few months of Naruto and her getting to know each other better she was welcomed into the relationship.

The next to join was Samui of Kumo who Nartuo had freed from a sealing jar that was one of the Sage of Six Paths tool. The two became friends and Samui later developed feelings for Naruto since he saw her for her instead of her looks. Samui had always been lonely and wanted to be loved but all the guys she knew only saw her for her beauty specifically her breasts which were very large. She wanted someone who would see her for her and not just a pair of huge tits and Naruto ended up being that person. She was at first crushed when she found out about his relationship with Hinata thinking that she had missed her chance to be with him. However when she heard that they were looking for girls to join their relationship she wasted no time in telling them about her feelings for him and a month or two after Anko joined she also joined.

After Samui joined Karin came forward to confess her feelings to Naruto but was at first met with skepticism since she used to be a fan-girl of Narutos teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Karin told them that after Sasuke had stabbed her in the chest to get to Danzo Shimura who was the mastermind behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre it was a severe wake up call for her. She also went on to explain that with her being a sensor type ninja Naruto's chakra made her feel safe, warm, and loved; while Sasukes made her feel cold and afraid. After talking with Hinata, Anko, and Samui Naruto decided to give Karin a chance and after about six months she officially joined the relationship.

The public was initially shocked when they found out that Naruto was dating four girls but thought that after everything he has done for the world he deserved as much love as he could get and supported his decision. However what nobody except Naruto and his girls knew was that there was a fifth girl in the relationship.

Tsunade Senju was the secret fifth girl in the relationship. One day Naruto had gone over to her house to talk with her and he found her in her bedroom crying about how lonely she was and that she wanted to be loved too, it broke his heart to see the woman who he saw as a mother-figure so sad. After he left Naruto went home to tell the girls what he discovered. The girls were saddened by what he told them and after talking amongst themselves they came up with a plan to help Tsunade. A week later Tsunade arrived at Naruto's house and a following a series of events that Naruto still had a hard time believing happened she secretly ended up in the relationship.

From then on things were great for Naruto; he had four-secretly five-women that loved him and that he loved back. A few years after the war he became a father when Hinata, Anko, Samui, and Karin all got pregnant and later gave birth. Hinata gave birth to a blonde haired blue eyed boy with two whisker-like marks on his cheeks that they named Boruto or "Bolt" for short. Anko gave birth to a purple haired brown eyed boy they named Ryu. Samui gave birth to a blonde haired blue eyed boy they named Natsu. Finally Karin gave birth to a red haired red eyed girl they named Kushina after Narutos mother. Two years after that Hinata once again got pregnant and later gave birth to a dark haired, blue eyed girl with two whisker marks on her cheeks that they named Himawari.

Life was good for Naruto he was named the Nanadaime Hokage after Kakashi who had been named the Rokudaime Hokage stepped down, and he had a loving family. However as time passed Naruto began to notice that while his wives and everyone else began to age he wasn't aging as fast as them. After many medical tests and talks with Kurama he discovered that due to Kurama and Naruto becoming friends and Kuramas chakra constantly trickling into Narutos chakra system it had super charged his already enhanced healing factor due to his Uzumaki genes.

They discovered that Naruto's lifespan had increased significantly and that he would likely live for around a thousand years shocking all of them. Naruto broke down crying upon hearing this because it meant that unless he was killed he would have to watch as everyone he loved slowly aged and died leaving him alone. Hinata and the rest of his girls comforted him as he was like this and after a few days he recovered from his slight depression and life went on as normal for the Uzumaki family.

Over the years that followed Naruto used a special seal he created to make it appear as if he was aging like everyone else since Naruto his wives and their friends all decided to keep his slow aging a secret. Naruto eventually retired as Nanadaime Hokage and named Konohamaru Sarutobi his longtime friend and "little brother" as the Hachidaime Hokage. Konohamaru then went on to name Naruto's daughter Himawari the Kyuudaime Hokage much to everyone's shock but considering that Himawari was the strongest of anyone near her age group in both strength and character it made since.

Naruto's children went on to get married and have families of their own: Boruto married Sarada Uchiha who was the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. Ryu went on to marry the daughter of Naruto's long time friend and brother in all but blood Gaara no Sabaku and his wife Matsuri. Natsu ended up marrying Shina Aburame who was the daughter of Hinata's old teammate Shino Aburame. Kushina who turned out to be a lesbian married the daughter of Shizuka who was from the village of Nadeshiko. Himawari also turned out to be a lesbian and ended up marrying ChouChou Akimichi who was the daughter of Naruto and Hinata's friend Chouji Akimichi and his wife Karui of Kumo who was Samui's old teammate.

Naruto and his wives were of course shocked when Kushina and Himawari announced they were lesbians but were happy for them. Naruto however was secretly especially happy since in his mind there was no boy good enough for his little princesses. As time went on all of his friends and loved ones began to age and then die of old age.

Tsunade was the first of Naruto's girls to pass away but she did so peacefully surrounded by Naruto, his wives, their children and grandchildren with a smile on her face.

Anko was the next to pass away due to after effects of her Curse seal very slowly poisoning her chakra system. It wasn't painful but it slowly ate away at her chakra system until she finally passed away surrounded by Naruto their children and grand children and her sister-wives and their children and grand children.

Samui was the next to pass away and like Anko she two passed away peacefully surrounded by her children, grandchildren, Naruto, Hiantata and Karin along with their own children and grand children.

Karin surprisingly was the next to pass away, it was discovered that every time she had someone bite her to heal their wounds it wasn't her chakra they were absorbing but her life force which decreased her life span. Like her fellow sister-wives she too passed away surrounded by her loved ones.

Hinata was the last of Naruto's wives to pass away and it was her passing that hurt Naruto the most. She was the first person to ever tell him they loved him, his first girlfriend, his first wife, and the one who came up with the idea of adding other girls to their relationship which led to Anko, Samui, Karin, and Tsunade joining and later his other children being born. The weeks leading up to Hinata's passing the two traveled the Elemental Nations visiting all of their special places from where they had their honeymoon to the waterfall where Naruto saw Hinata dancing naked on the water during their mission to find the Bikochu beetle. They ended the trip sitting together on top of the Hokage Monument watch the sunset together and as the sun finally set Hinata passed away with a smile on her face leaning against Naruto.

The following years after the passing of all his friends and wives were hard for Naruto but with the help of his children and grandchildren he soldiered through them. After the birth of his great-grandchildren however he began work on a seal with the help of Kurama to travel to new world and live out the rest of his days there. After a year of working on it he completed it and was able to stabilize it by using the RinneSharingan eye that Sasuke had left him before his death. After saying goodbye to his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren who understood why he was leaving he activated the seal which lead him to his current situation.

As Naruto finshes remembering the past he smiles and pats Kurama's snout once more "Okay Kurama you get some rest and we will talk later" he says getting a nod from the kitsune before he falls asleep and begins snoring complete with a comical snot bubble; Naruto sweat drops seeing this before he chuckles and leaves his mindscape.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see a figure floating in a sphere of pure energy. The figure was wearing a very strange set of clothing, it seemed to be some kind of specialized outfit and was white and green with black lines running down it diagonally. What really caught is attention however was the figure which appeared to be a woman based on her body type.

However even though she had the appearance of a woman there were some significant differences from her and any other women he had seen before. The first difference was that her skin was BLUE…granted he had seen a blue skinned person before in Kisame who was a part of Akatsuki but it still surprised him a little. Then there was the fact that she didn't have any hair, in its place were what appeared to be strange flesh like tendrils. This didn't mean that she wasn't attractive as Naruto found her to actually be very beautiful and the fact that she was suspended in the air by some kind of blue energy ball made her look like some kind of blue skinned angel descending from above. Naruto also notices she had deep blue eyes similar to his own. Upon looking in her eyes he could see various emotions in them mainly surprise, curiosity, and a little fear which given her situation and how he appeared he could understand.

Naruto slowly sits up before shakily getting to his feet and looking at her "Hello? Can you understand me?" he asks wondering if they speak the same language.

The woman or whatever she was looked as him in confusion for a moment before surprising him by speaking in a language he could understand "Yes I can, can you please help me?" she responds.

Naruto was a little shocked when she responded to him in a language he could understand but this wasn't the first time he had met an alien…but that was a story for another time. He began to move closer to her and was about to touch the field when she spoke again "Wait! Don't touch that it is a Prothean Security Field and it might harm you if you touch it" she warned.

Naruto stopped for a moment having no idea what the heck a "Prothean" was but understood the basics of a security field since it sounded like similar to a barrier jutsu. Naruto looks up at Liara and smiles "Don't worry I will get you out of there in a moment" he says suddenly feeling his reckless side kicking in. Naruto rears his arm back before it is coated in a golden light and delivers a devastating punch to the force field causing the whole mountain to shake. Cracks begin to form on the force field at the impact point of his fist before spider-webbing out before the whole thing shatters and he rushes forward to catch Liara as she falls. Naruto catches her bridal style and smiles at her shocked face "So I have a few questions if that's okay".

 **Liara P.O.V.**

Liara watches as the human rears his fist back like he is going to try and punch the force field and his arm his coated in some kind of golden energy that looks similar to the energy sphere he arrived in. Then before she can warn him he punches the force field causing the whole mountain to shake. Then much to her shock and surprise the barrier begins to crack before ultimately shattering causing her to fall. However before she can hit the floor the human catches her bridal style causing to blush slight as she can feel his muscular frame.

 **Back to Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto set Liara down and smiled "Now that you are out of that force field can I ask a few questions?" he says getting a nod from her "Okay first Where are we?" he asks.

Liara raises an eyebrow "We are currently on the Planet Therum inside of a series of Prothean ruins" she says confused at how he doesn't know where he is.

Naruto nods "Okay now not to sound rude or anything but what are you? I mean I have never seen anyone that looks like you not that it's a bad thing as you are very beautiful" he says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Liara blushes a little causing her blue cheeks to turn purple at being called beautiful until she finally realizes what he meant. He didn't know that she was an Asari which was a shock since everyone in the galaxy from the Citadel, Systems Alliance, and even the Terminus Systems knew the Asari so why was he acting as if this was the first time he had ever met one before.

However before she could think further on that thought she remembered that the Geth were on their way and nearly through the barriers. Liara looked to Naruto "I am an Asari but we don't have time to continue standing here asking each other questions, the Geth are nearly through the barriers!" she said with a tone of slight panic.

Naruto had no idea what these "Geth" she was talking about were but from the sheer desperation in her voice he could tell that they were not good and likely after her "Okay just stick close to me and I will get you out of here…My name is Naruto by the way" he says with a smile.

Liara nods in understanding "Okay and my name is Liara T'Soni" she says before the two of them begin to leave they are stopped in their tracks by a new voice "Hold it right there!" the voice commands and the two turn to see three figures behind them as Naruto pulls out two Kunai and holds them in a defensive grip and standing in front of Liara protectively.

As he stand protectively in front of Liara Naruto takes in the appearance of the three figures. The first is a human male wearing armor that he didn't recognize, and carrying some sort of box like thing that reminds him of the kunai launchers that Snow/Spring Country had only more advanced. The next figure was a female judging from her armor that was similar to the males but painted pink and white strangely enough. The last figure though was the really interesting one as it stood a bit taller than the two humans by at least a head and had a hump on his back and resembled a lizard to some extent. Naruto was unsure if these people were allies or enemies so he kept his guard up and Liara in case the situation went fubar* which would be pretty bad since he was still recovering from the trip.

Naruto gripped his kunai tighter as he looked at the figures "Who are you and what are your intentions" he asks warily.

The man looked at him through his helmet for a moment as if assessing whether or not he was a threat before lowering the strange device in his hands "My name is Commander John Sheppard of the Systems Alliance and Council Spectre, who are you and what are you doing with Dr. T'soni?" he says introducing himself and asking the blonde why he is with the Asari.

Naruto looked at the now named Commander Sheppard for a moment before using a sealless genjutsu to hide his eyes before gather Nature chakra and entering his Sage mode. As he entered Sage mode he got a feel for Sheppard and his team's chakra and was shocked by what he found. They had chakra but it was the lowest he had ever seen to the point that he was shocked they were even living since it was nearly non-existent. The big lizard looking guy on the other hand had some form of energy that was different from chakra in him and appeared that Liara did too if what he was sensing was correct.

Naruto then decided to summon just a tiny bit of Kuramas chakra to get a read on their emotions and tell if they had any hostile intentions. He found that while Sheppard and the other two were wary of him they didn't have the dark taint that would signify that they had hostile intentions. Finding out what he needed Naruto cut the flow of Kurama's chakra and his Nature chakra before clearing his throat "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my intentions are the safety of Liara or as you know her Dr. T'soni so unless you intend to harm her then I am not your enemy" he says.

Sheppard nods his head "Understood we actually came looking for Dr. Tsoni" he says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

From behind Naruto, Liara's eyes widen "Why are you looking for me?" she asks wondering why they would be looking for her since she is just an archeologist.

Sheppard glances at Liara before a grim look can be seen through the visor of his helmet "Your mother Matriarch Benezia is working for Saren and the Geth. He and his Geth recently attacked one of our colonies, Eden Prime and we recovered evidence that proves that she is working with him. What do you know of this and whose side are you on?" he says explaining why they were looking for her.

Naruto had no idea what Sheppard was talking about but was able to tell that this "Saren" guy was probably somebody that he wouldn't get along with and needed to be taken care of. He looked over to Liara and could tell she was upset by what she had heard since her eyes portrayed many emotions, the main ones being shock, hurt, dismay, and other emotions that he could tell were all too real to be faked.

 **Liara P.O.V.**

Liara couldn't believe what she had just heard, her own mother one of the greatest and most well known Asari in the galaxy was in league with Saren a Council Spectre of _questionable_ methods, and one who had a **deep** _ **dislike**_ for humans to put it mildly. Then to make matters worse Saren apparently had the Geth at his command and had attacked a Human colony!

 **End Liara P.O.V.**

Liara gulps swallowing the bile that was making its way up her throat at the thought of her mother being in league with Saren and possibly being involved in the attack of a human colony "What are you talking about?! I am on no one's side, I haven't even talked to my mother in years!" she yells

Naruto could see the situation going downhill fast and decided to intervene "Look it's clear that Liara has no idea about the actions of her mother. That being said how about for now we get out of this place for now" he suggested

Sheppard thought about it for a moment before nodding "Agreed we can discuss this more onboard the Normandy" he says before they all begin heading out of the room.

As they are walking to what reminded Naruto of an elevator which he had ridden on a few times during his visits to Ay and Killer Bee the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo and his brother the Jinchurki of the Hachibi Octopus-Ox Gyuki, Naruto looked over to Liara who was walking beside him with a sad look on her face.

Naruto places a hand on her shoulder getting her attention as he smiles "Don't worry Liara we will find out the truth behind if your mother is working with this Saren guy or not. Besides even if she is working with him there has to be a very good reason for her to do so since she doesn't seem like the person to go along with his actions" he says.

Liara looks at Naruto with a small smile "Thank you Naruto that means a lot, and how can you be so sure she has a reason for working with him if she is?" she asks.

Naruto smile grows hearing this "That's easy because there no way the mother of such a great person such as your self would do something like that" he says causing Liaras cheeks to turn purple as she blushes.

Liara regains control of her blush and just looks at Naruto "How can you be so sure? We just met each other a few minutes ago?" she ask not understanding how he could already believe such a thing after only knowing her for a minutes.

Naruto chuckles "Well I have always been able to get a good read on a person shortly after meeting them. There were even a few times when I ended up turning one of my enemies to my side and become friends with them right after I got done fighting them in a life or death battle" he says remembering his late friend Gaara as an example as they reach the elevator and get in before the door closes and they begin their ascent.

As the group rides the elevator they are nearly knocked to the floor when the ground shakes heavily "What the hell was that?" the female of Sheppards group says.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "It would seem that when I freed Liara of the barrier she was stuck in I might have destabilized the mountain a little bit…" he says only for the ground to shake even more "Okay maybe more than a little bit" he adds causing the group to sweatdrop and their eyes to twitch in anger.

Sheppard raises his arm and a orange holographic device comes to life and after pushing a few buttons before face palming his helmet "It seems that this mountain is on top of a dormant volcano…that has become active agin and will erupt shortly" he says causing everyone to glare at Naruto who chuckles and says "Oops My Bad" as the elevator stops and the doors open.

The group steps out of the elevator only to find that they are not alone anymore. Standing in front of them are a group of strange looking beings that reminded Naruto of the puppets that the shinobi from Suna were famous for except they appeared to be made of metal and had one large glowing eye on their heads and were all carrying devices that looked like that had the same function as the one Sheppard carried but were customized for their own use. The beings were all colored a dark grayish-blue except for two that were a deep red and much taller than the rest of them. There was also another of the lizard like beings like the one in Sheppards team but he wore a very different set of armor compared to the one in Sheppards team wore.

What was really shocking to Naruto was that he could sense that the one-eyed beings had NO chakra what so ever, which lead him to believe that they were likely some kind of artificial life form since they were made of metal. He filed this information away in his mind to ask Sheppard about later before glancing over to Sheppard to see him and his team draw their weapons and point them at the group "So I take it from your reaction to seeing these guys here they are not friends of yours?" he asks pulling out his kunai again.

Shepardd shakes his head "No the ones with the single eye are the Geth which are working for Saren and the Krogan likely also does" he says.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he senses a sudden burst of dark emotions being directed at Liara from the new arrivals as Sheppard converses with the Krogan. He grabs Liara suddenly as a fight breaks out and breaks for cover before setting her down safely behind it as he watches the fight progress. His assumption that the device Sheppard and his team were holding being a more advanced version of the Kunai launchers that Snow country had turned out to be correct as both sides opened fire spewing what looked like bolts of energy from the end of the devices. However Naruto was just able to make out that inside of the bolt of energy was some kind of metal rod that seemed to be heated up before exiting the barrel of the weapon.

As the fight continues Naruto danger sense kicks in and he spots one of the now named "Geth" flanking around Sheppard to shoot him in the back. Naruto quickly throws one of his kunai hitting the geths weapon in the barrel right as it is about to fire causing the weapon to explode taking the Geth with it. Sheppard notices this and send a nod to Naruto before he resumes firing on the remaining Geth.

The krogan working with the Geth notices this and roars before charging at Naruto firing his weapon. Naruto dashes out from cover dodging the shots as he pulls out another kunai before coating in his chakra and throws it at the krogan hitting him in the chest and charges the krogan. Using his superior speed Naruto gets inside the krogans reach and punches him in the chest caving in his armor a bit and causing him to slide back a few feet.

The krogan battle master wipes some blood from his lip and roars again before charging Naruto and swinging his shotgun at Naruto only for Naruto to dodge. However this was a fient as the krogan then brings his shotgun around and levels it deadcenter at Naruto's chest and fires hitting the blond and sending blood and bone flying out his back. The krogan battlemaster smirks thinking he had won only for the human to vanish…and reveal one of his own Geth! "What the hell is this!" he roars in fury before spotting the blonde human a little ways from him holding some kind of blue sphere of PURER ENERGY in his hand.

Naruto charges at the krogan before slamming the blue ball in his hand into the krogans chest armor causing the armors kinetic barriers breaking under the grinding power of the sphere and yells "Chew on this **Oodama Rasengan**!" as the ball suddenly expands before sending the krogan battle master spiraling into the wall where he hits with a sickening crunch before sliding down to the floor a gain hole where his chest once was.

The group had just finished killing the last of the Geth when they hear Naruto yell and turn to see him slam some kind of sphere of pure energy into the battle master before it expands and sends the krogan into the wall where they and clearly see that the krogan is dead due to his lack of a chest leaving them speechless. The female human of the group is the first to recover though "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she yells wondering what the heck it was she just saw.

Sheppard just shakes his head "I don't know Ash but whatever it was it just took out a krogan battle master in one hit" he says in response to the now named Ash short for Ashley's question.

The krogan on sheppards team lets out a deep chuckle "I have no idea what it was either but I know one thing…" he begins causing Sheppard and Ashley to look at him "I want to fight him" he says causing the two to sweat drop.

Sheppard just shakes his head "Wrex I am sure the two of you can spar later but I think it would be best if we get out of here before the volcano erupts" he says causing the now named Wrex to grumble a little before finally agreeing.

Liara had also seen what Naruto did and was again amazed by his abilities. The " **Oodama Rasengan** " as he had called it was incredibly powerful from the state the now dead krogan was in…yet at the same time it was very beautiful with its swirling blue energy. At first when she saw it she thought it was some form of Biotics but it felt different more…chaotic yet peaceful if she had to describe it.

Naruto was breathing heavy after using the **Oodama Rasengan** which was weird since he usually could spam nearly a thousand of them before he felt a little winded. He decided to give a quick check to his chakra and cursed when he found that his chakra was heavily depleted. He cursed upon finding this out " _Crap I have hardly any chakra left, it seems that the trip also ate up a lot of my chakra in addition to Kuramas and it will likely take me a few days of rest to get it back to normal…a week or two at most if I forgot to pack any Soldier pills"_ he thinks before walking over to the group who have shocked looks on their faces.

Shepard aims weapon at Naruto "Just who the hell are you Naruto and what the hell was that!" he demands now suspicious of the blonde.

Naruto is about to speak when the cavern begins shaking heavily as temors rip through the rock all around them "Shit this whole place is coming down! Look I will explain who I am and how I can do what I did later but we need to get out of here NOW!" he yells before picking Liara up bridal style and the group begins running up the ramp towards the exit. As they run they dodge falling rocks before a large rock blocks their way out.

Sheppard curses as the way out is now blocked "Dammit were blocked in" he says looking around for another way out.

Naruto sets Liara on her feet and smiles at her before walking in front of the group "Just hold on I will get us out of here" he says before going through some handseals and yells " **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** and blows a large bullet of wind out of his mouth that impacts the rock before destroying it. The group rushes past him and continue to make their way out as Lava begins filling the chamber they fought the Geth and krogan battle master in.

Sheppard turns to see Liara trying to carry the blonde as best she could since he appeared to have passed out "Please you have to help him!" she yells as she struggles to carry him.

Sheppard looks at the mysterious blonde for a moment and thinks over his choices. On one hand he could leave the blonde behind and simply knock Liara out as they made their excape and lose a very powerful potential ally. On the other hand he could help and possibly gain a very powerful ally that they know nothing about. After a moment he makes his choice and turns to Wrex "Wrex carry him out" he orders before the Krogan takes Naruto from Liara and they make their way out of the ruins.

 ***Later in the Normandy***

Commander John Sheppard was current looking at the unconscious form of the mysterious blonde young man they found with Liara. There were many mysterious surround the young man like where did he come from and what were those abilities he used inside the ruins. The blue sphere reminded him of Bitotics but his body didn't have the blue glow that was the defining characteristic of someone using Biotics. His clothing was another matter since it reminded him of the old clothes that were common in Japan around the early 20th century…except for the cloak which he had to admit looked pretty badass.

Then to add to the mystery were his weapons; from what they had found on his person he carried what were called Kunai a type of knife that was used by ninjas and could be thrown or used in close quarters combat. There was also what appeared to be a scroll in one of his coat pockets but for some reason they were unable to open it.

Sheppards thoughts were cut however when he hears the door open and turns to see the ships medical officer Dr. Chakwas step in holding a datapad "So Doc whats the word on our mystery guy?" he asks.

Chakwas shakes her head in response "He appears ot be perfectly healthy and was suffering from exhaustion. However after doing a scan it showed some very interesting things" she says walking over to the bed that Naruto was sleeping on.

Sheppard raises and eyebrow hearing this "What did you find?" he asks curios as to what was found and if it could shed light on some of the mysteries surrounding the blonde.

Chakwas sets the datapad down "I found that he has some kind of enhanced healing factor after I drew some blood for a blood test and the area immediately healed. I also discovered that he has several kinds of energy within him and before you ask it isn't Biotics. His physical condition is absolutely perfect as there is a ounce of wasted fat on his body and his organs appear to work at twice the capacity of our own and his stamina level is appears to be off the charts…and if you add in what he is packing below the waist the girl lucky enough to end up with him will be VERY pleased" she says listing off her findings.

Sheppeard sweatdrops hearing the last part of her findings "Was that last part really necessary?" he asks not really needing to know about Narutos potential capabilities in the bedroom and the size of his "Equipment".

Chakwas just shrugs "You asked me to be through in my tests so that includes such things. Now I also did a DNA test and it didn't match anyone in the Alliance database. His bones are denser than ours while at the same time not adding any extra weight to his body-if that was even possibly-thus making them harder to break. I also got a reading of some kind of additional engery signature centered around his abdomen that fried my scanners…I will need you to buy some new ones for me by the way. To basically sum up my findings commander he is the PERFECT Human with the addition of some kinds of energy within him" she says summing up her findings.

Chakwas then decides to add one final thought before going back to her duties "I will say this though commander wherever he came from or whatever he is I doubt anyone in the Alliance or possibly the Galaxy has come across someone like him before" she says leaving the Commander to his thoughts as she sits at her desk and goes back to her work.

Sheppard nods as he thinks of one more question he has for the doctor "When do you think he will wake up?" he asks.

Chakwas doesn't look up from her datapad as she says "He should be awake any moment now Commander" before going back to her work. Sheppard nods hearing this before turning back to Naruto who appears to be waking up.

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in some kind of room that smells too sterilized to be anywhere other than a hospital room of some sort since due to all the times he has been injured in his life he knows how to tell if a room is used for medical purposes just by its smells. Naruto looks up to his side to see Sheppard standing over him and manages a smile as he says "Um..hi?" causing Sheppard to sweatdrop once again and the lady at the desk to chuckle quietly.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Quick AN: Well that is the first chapter of the story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Not much to say except that this will be a Natuo x Liara pairing story with the possibility of 1 more girl being added but I am not sure about that at the moment and wiil just see how things go before making my final decision.**

 **Now as I stated at the beginning of the chapter I am writing this story in memory of Freedom Guard who sadly passed away in August. I am NOT copying his story but writing my own adaptation of his initial idea with his permission before his untimely passing.**

 **The next story I update will likely be my Naruto x Young Justice crossover story "Maelstrom in DC" or possibly my Naruto x Macross/Robotech story "Maelstrom Macross" so stay tuned.**


End file.
